Video coding systems are widely used to compress digital video signals to reduce the storage need and/or transmission bandwidth of such signals. Among the various types of video coding systems, such as block-based, wavelet-based, and object-based systems, nowadays block-based hybrid video coding systems are the most widely used and deployed. Examples of block-based video coding systems include international video coding standards such as H.261, MPEG-1, MPEG-2, H.263, H.264/AVC, and H.265/HEVC.